


Prelude S Opus 1

by MurphyLaws13



Series: The Orchestral Preludes [1]
Category: A Silver Requiem
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Original Fiction, Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphyLaws13/pseuds/MurphyLaws13
Summary: The world of Tessitura has more than meets the eye and is willing to throw everything within it's history to the bearer of the Star Witch's prophecy. Selene Argentum is the chosen and must make amends with the world for the sake of everything living within- but will time strike her down? Get to know the characters of the upcoming series 'A Silver Requiem'!





	Prelude S Opus 1

**Author's Note:**

> To my family and friends who helped me on this journey in Tessitura, thank you all for your love and support. -Murphy

#  **Prelude S – Opus 1**

* * *

 

 

 ** _A Queen born in shadows yet bathed in moonlight_ **  
**_Royally marked, burdened by her sacred quest._ **

 

    Night had finally fallen upon Sapientiem, yet King Steelios strolled as his eldest daughter trailed behind him in one of the many corridors of Castle Gelus. “The Argentum Bloodline have ruled this kingdom since the blessing of the Ice Goddess, Eirawynn.” He started. Tired, silver eyes glanced at paintings of royal ancestors decorating the long marble hall as he continued his speech, “As the Winter Solstice approaches on your eighteenth year, your primary schooling shall conclude- albeit, the real preparation for your role will begin. Just like any crown heir of our blood, you shall train, study, and become the Queen fit for the people of our nation.”

    Steelios paused in his steps to look up at the frame that held his own father’s portrait, King Pallas, and gave a soft smile. The teen behind him looked up as well, a silent stare analyzing the features of her grandfather within his prime trying to compare it to the kind elder she knew. 

    “Just as you did, Father?” She questioned knowingly. Her gaze was now fixed upon her father’s back expecting more to his previous statement. Steelios turned around to his daughter.

    “Selene, I say this as your father and King. We both know as a Tessi of this world, I must ask of you so much more… you know your training will be possibly more gruesome than what anyone in our family tree will ever go through…” Steelios paused. It was something they both felt needed to be addressed. How could one prepare for the future knowing you were fated to restore life as you knew it? It struck Steelios and his wife, Wryn, hard when they first gazed upon their daughter that fateful night after Wryn’s many hours of labor.

    The Mark of the Star Witch’s prophecy laid tiny upon Selene’s bare back as she had laid silently asleep. It was like bold ink on snow for the baby. Like anyone else, they regarded the prophecy as myth, yet the mark was there upon her new skin. Wryn was amazed that their first daughter was destined for greatness; yet, Steelios was taken aback slightly. What burdens would the Gods of old place upon his precious daughter? It had taken him a while to get used to his daughter being chosen by fate.

    After all those years of growing, here she stood – Selene felt the determination swell within her. “I promise I won’t let you down when the time comes, Father.” She assured, her powder blue eyes shone with courage. Steelios heartily chuckled at the sight, waving off the serious atmosphere that had been created.

    “In the meantime, my moonbeam, let us rejoin the family. I’m sure your mother will begin to gripe with the rest of your siblings’ banter, especially Aurora.” Steelios said, as Selene let out an exasperated sigh. “I know she can be rotten, but you know as well as I do she has your mother’s attitude from her youth.” With that they began walking back to the family common room. Selene folded her arms across her chest in annoyance, “I still think it’s ridiculous that she picks about my hair; I’m older yet she still crosses boundaries like such! If she doesn’t start fussing over Sterling’s hair then we’re fine…” Selene grumbled.

    Steelios loved all his children, each one holding a dear spot in his heart. He gestured to his own silvery white hair with black tips then to Selene’s jet black locks with white tips, “Aurora is just jealous of the fact that you stand out from the rest of our tree in features, Selene. Icelynn is gifted with the argentum genetics, just as Aurora is, yet she felt differently about it. Sterling, as are you, both are rarities in genetics for our family. Be proud of your differences- it doesn’t make you any less of who you are.” He put a hand on Selene’s shoulder, squeezing tenderly. Selene gave a warm smile at her Dad as the stars began to shine brightly in the night sky.

 

 **_Embrace the dark and the light within shall be found;_ **  
**_With powers to hunt the offender of the symphony._ **

 

    Sword practice tonight had ended a bit chilly, dare she say it.

  
    Selene had tried using different Arcana spells to use Capriccio,her rapier, with to devise new tactics in her swordplay and battle strategies; yet, as she sung the enchantments the intensity grew. Just as she slashed sideways everything went haywire. The training grounds were covered in large ice crystals, the grass close to the boundaries even covered in frost as a fine powder came down. She sheepishly looked around at the other guards who were training nearby mouthing a small sorry. They’d surely decrease her extra training time. A hearty laugh erupted next to her.

    “Wow Selene! Who’d thought that you could pack such a punch!” Lucianus exclaimed coming to her side. The fiery redhead looked at her with a grin to which Selene rolled her eyes at. Drawing Capriccio back into it’s sheath, Selene took this moment to relax due to the familiarity between the two. “Sometimes you’re so embarrassing Luce,” Selene stated giving him a light push, “could you do the honors of clearing out the grounds then?” Lucianus rolled his emerald eyes and took off his gauntlets. Focusing all his Arcana into his words, the melodies fell from his lips with heat melting the ice that had frozen over.

    With a smirk gracing his lips, Lucianus turned back to Selene. “Don’t look so cold Sel, you need a sparring partner sometimes to get you out of your head and in the action. Believe it or not, you tend to overthink!” He gasped at the last part in a teasing fashion to which earned him a light slap on the arm. “Come on! One quick spar and that’ll be it for today!” that got the princess interested, finally smiling at her knight retainer.

  
    With that they began.

    A dodge to the left, a parry to the right. Lucianus quickly swung his claymore as Selene’s rapier went in for an _Attaque au Fer_. It deemed successful as Selene noticed Lucianus begin to use his classic feint, she smiled at his natural tactics. Deflect his hit, using an enchantment the energy from her danced through her blade, causing its slashes to crackle the air as it cut through. They kept up the pace of their spar, metal clashing hard. Thoughts raced around in her brain as she focused in on one thing, ‘Become the warrior queen the kingdom needs you to be, what the world needs you to be.’

    Just as she went back to retreat from his strike, her foot caught an awkward position. Yelping in pain, Selene tumbled to the floor causing Capriccio to scatter away from her. Lucianus dropped his claymore, Vulcan, and ran over to her trying to help lean her up. “Selene, are you okay? You were fine up until that last part! What did I tell you about letting your thoughts wander?” Lucianus started to which the princess’s face just scrunched up in defense.

    “It’s difficult sometimes! When I get stressed out… It’s not my fault that this stupid Atlas syndrome is affecting me more so now than ever!” she shouted, shrugging off his worry. Selene was tired of it all. Lucianus could look at his friend, past the title and crown, and truly see how weary she’d become now. Her light eyes were a dull blue, with slight bags under them. Her hair was barely tamed, tousled about from too much swordplay and didn’t have its normal luster within her _ombré_ of black to white. Gods, her skin was looking paler than normal – which was something.

    “Selene, you need to stop stressing out about this, the world can wait one day! It’s draining you to think like this; please, as your friend take a break!” Lucianus bargained. Knowing her, she wouldn’t; to which she shook her head at, typical. “I’m fine!” she shouted, stress laced within her voice. “Oh please, that’s a lie!" Selene's face contorted with shock at his reply. "Then as your retainer I will make sure you will.” Lucianus reprimanded.

    “Carnelian!” A voice boomed across the training grounds. The pair still on the floor looked up to see the wolf Turain wearing King’s Guard attire stride across the greens. Lucianus instinctively stood up from his kneel, leaving Selene on the ground who was at least now sitting up. “Sir Hale!” the red head saluted to the elite knight, “It was a simple accid-” “At ease.” The elite sighed. The Turain’s red eyes cascaded down to the princess, extended his hand down to catch her wrist pulling her gently up.

    “Dacian, don’t worry we were just sparring.” Selene defended her friend despite the quick dispute. Lucianus relaxed as Dacian glanced over at to him with a quick apology, then back to Selene.

    “I saw that spill you had princess, please be careful. Are you sure you’re okay?” The man questioned bringing a hand to rest up on her shoulder in reassurance. Selene nodded with a small smile, something that only he could pull out of her… but that was something for her thoughts only. Dacian softly smiled at her, cupping a cheek causing her cheeks to reddened. His expression flashed concerned, “For the sake of the Kingdom take a rest. We wouldn’t want you getting struck with a fever! You’re important to us all, my Princess.” With that, Dacian turned to leave.

     “If not me, at least listen to your dream man then.” Lucianus stated after Dacian was out of ear shot. His arms folded across his chest after witnessing the love struck princess. Despite all the walls she put up, he always knew how to navigate Selene’s maze that of a personality.

     Selene looked defeated casting her eyes down, maybe it was time for her to stop… yet would the world stop for her?

 

 **_Benevolent steel holding a gaze of crystal ice._ **  
**_Charged with lunar arcana to prevent the final ultimatum._ **

 

    Icy blue eyes scanned the horizon, viewing the surrounding snowy areas. The hike up the mountains hadn’t been troublesome but refreshing. Selene found it wonderful to breathe in the crisp air, inhaling the evergreens with each step. Pulling her cloak and fur tighter for warmth, she trudged further through the snow. If she were honest, the Castle had been hectic as of late and it left her itching to get out; so, with each step gave a firm resolve to reach her destination – Eirawynn’s Sacred Temple of Frost.

    From the history she knew and grew up on, Eirawynn was one of the eight elemental deities born into this world from Eshe, the All Mother. The Goddess of Ice had traveled to the north, coming across Tessi of the region and greeted them. After much time alongside them, Eirawynn had felt bonds becoming evident. With all her Arcana, she had bestowed one leading family within the community divine right to rule in the region; crafting a kingdom from frost and trust that would stand at the peak of the world.

    Every step she grew closer to it, Selene’s blood rushed through her veins with such chill that she felt colder than the environment around her. Within a few minutes now she’d be reaching the mountain peak in which the temple resided on. The excitement had built inside of her throughout the day on her trek due to wanting to attain more information on her trials that she’d be facing within two years. Seeing as Eirawynn was her patron goddess, surely, she would favor Selene and give her the knowledge she was seeking to prepare herself.

 

    Arriving to the temple, it was as grand as ever.

    Columns stretched around the entrance to the sides, all white- the mix of ivory and marble. Silver icicles decorated to portray the element that was predominant for the region. The snow drifted around it in such a peaceful way that the aura was soothing. Selene paced up the steps, shaking the packed snow from her boots once at the top.

    Glancing within the temple, a plush royal blue carpet was rolled out from the entrance to deeper inside. Selene walked along the path, passing by small pools of water within the floor to which snowflakes fell from openings in the ceiling. Eventually she reached the altar of the temple; The high priestess knelt in front of a large statue of Eirawynn, or at least her mortal form holding a sword and a hand outstretched to the heavens, which was adorned with silver and various blue jewels. 

    “To what do we owe this pleasant visit, your highness?” the priestess had spoken not breaking from her prayer. It was Phoebe, the primary caretaker of the temple. She was adorned in white, the flowy cotton pooling around her as she knelt, and her powder blue hair cascaded around her face just revealing the slightest of features. Selene shifted her weight from leg to leg; glancing around, it intimidated her a bit to ask for guidance now.

    “Well I was hoping to ask Eirawynn for guidance on my upcoming trials, partially hoping for her to give me insight as to what lies ahead…” Selene confessed sheepishly. Was it strange to think that? Her patron goddess foretelling her fate for her would help calm her nerves as of late. Anticipation would grow each day for her, only on certain days was Selene able to block out the anxieties of her future.

    The high priestess turned around from her position of worship below, shooting Selene a worried glance as she rose before her. “Your highness, I think it would be unwise to ask her these things. One should not tamper with the future, for it may cause things to change. Time is a rather fickle being; yet, as we pass through the years we can only see what path lies ahead.” Her warning was soft, not exactly a reprimand. Selene was crestfallen.

    ‘It was wrong to come here…’ the princess scolded herself mentally. A hand came upon her shoulder before she could think of anything else. Phoebe gazed knowingly, almost as if her violet eyes could see the truth. “Young Selene, I state that knowing you as an individual. Do not worry and let fate take its course. I believe in you!” She reassured with a warm smile. Taking the advice, Selene nodded at the older woman. Eyes glistening anew, the royal questioned, “Then if anything could I look back at the prophecy? I’d love to find out who may be accompanying me on my journey then!” Phoebe smiled at the newfound enthusiasm from the young royal.

    “Then let us go to the temple’s library to look for the world prophecy series; I’m sure the Star Witch would be bursting with joy knowing the chosen is reading it!” The priestess spoke merrily leading Selene to one of the many back rooms of the temple. Their footsteps echoed within the marble halls as they went to browse the oracle’s foretelling.

 

 ** _The final aria to perform upon the world’s stage for restoration._ **  
**_She is silver snow, her fair reign is_**

 

    It was the height of Solarus, the hottest months of the year. The date – Jurity 18th. Selene arose from the comforts of her bed to notice that it was still a bit dark outside for morning. She attempted at clearing her throat as the previous night’s festivities had run late. Her concert for the inhabitants of Krystallum, the capital city, had gone smoothly. Selene sipped the glass of water that was placed on her nightstand; she walked back over to her window, pulling back the satin drapes. The revelation made her heart and thoughts race.

    The moon had eclipsed the sun as it started to rise and greet her on her twenty-second birthday. Today would mark the beginning of what had been prophesized, yet it still had Selene in a trance. ‘The Gods essence were truly fading now,’ was the only thought Selene could find in her mind. How could she think of becoming Queen at the end of the year when she had to complete what was destined for her to do? She felt the mark on her back burn… how fitting it was that the mark was a burning star.

 

_**The Night, Conquering All.** _

**Author's Note:**

> To those who read, thank you! 
> 
> I've been working on this project for almost 3 years now and I'm extremely excited to see it come to fruition! As someone who views potential growth from reviews and critics, please by all means give constructive feedback! I appreciate the time you have given to reading this so much, I hope the future of the series also will entertain you.


End file.
